Off Track
by Allixoxo
Summary: when ed did the transmutation it well didn't work on al but he was still sent to another world and that world is non other than one with man eating, naked, smiling titans. now he has to live in this world of disaster, while hiding his automail and alchemy which is hard since he wanted to join the military. but maybe Edward will not feel completely depressed when he meats her ed xOC


my eyes open to the sound of banging, crashing, and screaming. I rub my eyes and look at the alarm clock 1 already I thought swinging my legs over the side of my bed one automail one flesh. I've been able to repair it when it broke, but not too well enough to get by without falling on my face daily. now lets see what that banging and screaming was, I walk over to the window and pull the brown curtain to the side outside I see a titan- hold on that's not normal. I rush toward the door without even getting changed out of my black boxers an actually putting a shirt on.

fuck cloths I almost forgot man that'd be embarrassing I sprint heavily to my room and take a black tank top and black pants with a brown belt. I didn't bother with my hair not feeling up to dealing with the mess when I just saw a titan outside my bedroom window. i'm out of the door fast

I look around my neighbors house had collapsed my eyes widen _Carla_ I think she was under pieces of rubble her son who I thought to be named Eren and her daughter? who I heard was named Mikasa. I stare at the boy who was trying to lift the rubble, right now would be a good chance for me to use my.. no people can not know about it especially 2 ten year olds. when my attention goes back to my neighbors Carla was broken into two and I watch as she is eaten wide eyed.

Eren and Mikasa where being dragged away from the dreadful scene that I could of stopped. I didn't know the family well but I know how it feels to loose someone you love especially when that person is your mother. I lock eyes with the brown haired boy he reminds me of.. me.. he was thrashing trying to get out of the garrison soldiers grip. poor kid I really should of used my alchemy but I cant I couldn't of it would not of ended well id probably be a science experiment for these people to figure out how I can use it.

crap I almost forgot. I run inside and go in my room I grab the pocket watch off of the table I kept it for the soul purpose of not forgeting why i'm here. I tried to bring al back, it failed I need to be reminded of that. I think it failed i'm not sure I just have the feeling. I rush out of the house and sprint down the street. I hear loud footsteps behind me and peer back a titan was following me. shit. shit. shit. I think and look around no one was around I clap and put my hands on the ground a tunnel appears slide down closing it on the way. I start to walk straight it was really dark and i'm not sure where it'll take me.

I see a light and sprint up closing it quickly. I then continue on my sprint I reach docks where people are boarding ships to get to the other side of the wall I get on. it just so happened the two who where my neighbors where on the same boat. I loo at him there was another boy siting next to them he had longish blonde hair and blue eyes with pail skin. Eren was sobbing I heard him say something like "I will kill all of the titans". I like is determination but all people wanna kill the titans what makes this kid so special?

I still feel super bad the kid lost his mom I don't know about there dad Grisha but I don't think he's anywhere to be found. Like my dad was, dead mom, father abandon them, I know how they feel. I can remember the day we lost our mother perfectly, her funeral. I look back at the kids, Eren looks up at me and I quickly look away not feeling like dealing with myself when I was starred at like that because I knew that's how he would act as well. I look next to me a girl stood there tears running down her cheeks head in hands on the railing.

what happened next was terrible, she jump the railing. I gasped slightly and garbed her wrist on instinct "I don't know what you've been through what ever it is it shouldn't have to cost your life, you aren't going to die who ever you lost needs to stick in peoples memories that's where you come in" I sigh slightly "do you want me to help you back over" she shook her head "ok die but I would know giving your life helped nothing its just petty" I let her wrist go

"Fine help me over" the girl said and I help her over the wood railing. "I knew you wouldn't jump" I say not looking at the girl "how would you know, you know nothing about me" she mumbles I look at the water flowing underneath of us "I just knew, I can tell by looking at you, you lost people you loved in the attack of the titans" she looked where I was looking down at the waves "I lost my younger sister, older brother and dad the last family I had left, I'm Genesis by the way" she lost everyone in the same attack?! wow I couldn't imagine how hard that must be for her not having any family I guess that's one thing we have in common

"I'm Edward, I don't have any family left either my mom died from an illness, father is gone and brother died from the titans" I say all lies I feel bad for lying but for one thing if I said "im from a different world, my brother is a suite of armor and my dad was crazy, we use alchemy look its not creepy just fun!" thinking about that made me chuckle lightly "sorry for causing you the trouble of trying to stop me from doing that, why did you do that anyway, everyone else was not paying attention?" I glance at her "oh, I've gone through loses I wasn't about to let a girl who was about my age commit suicide. how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 16" she said the boat had stopped at the deck and we both got off. there was food and such there "what are you going to do next?" I ask Genesis she sighed "I don't know I might wanna join the military so I can get back at those titans for taking my family away from me" I look at her and remember her saying her dad, brother and sister died "what about your mom you didn't say anything about her" her hands clench to fists "that 's non of your business" I stare in shock not expecting her to snap like that I mean what would I have doen if I was her the same thing "sorry I ask about it" I say truly feeling bad about it "I'm sorry I snapped at you I should not have done that its just a subject I don't like to talk about, anyway to get off of that subject, what are you going to do" I smile slightly "maybe i'll join the military as well I mean id rather be fighting the titans than running from them"

"so maybe ill see you later than" she said her turquoise eyes showing signs of actual happiness black hair fell to her hips with one long white strip it was pulled back into a braid she wore a brow tank top with a denim jean skirt "maybe you will" I smile back as she walks away just to come back "what are you planning to do like now?" she asks giggling ever so slightly "um I was just going to go to a hotel or something" her arms went behind her back and she gave me slight puppy dog eyes "i'm kind of broke so could you.." I sigh in fake annoyance "fine but you owe me little girl"

she rolled her eyes and follows me down the street to a not tall but not short building, should I just get 2 rooms? because I don't we'll have to sleep together- no that sounded weird we'll have to sleep in the same bed no ok I give in there is no right way of putting it. "Edward!" Genensis said she was shaking my shoulders shirt she will feel my automail. I look at her she didn't seem shocked so I kinda brushed off the fact she almost figured it out. '

"oh sorry i'm fine just thinking" I say and follow Genesis inside the motel or hotel whatever its called. it was a nice place a half of a square desk that was oak with white and brown tiled floor and an elevator to get up floors. I take money from my pocket and hand it to the lady after saying "a week one room" I get the key "so what are the sleeping arrangements" the room was small had one king bed and a tv with a table the bathroom was small and just normal with a shower and fancy soaps. it all had the strong scent of cleaning supplies

"um I don't know.." I say looking at the neatly made bed "we could just sleep together" she said and instantly had her hand over her mouth and put her hand out as if to calm me down "I-I I I didn't mean it that way I mean I meant we sleep in the same bed- damn it you know what I meant- your not bad looking actually pretty cute I mean id didn't mean it that way- we just met" I end up laughing hard and blushing at the same time. maybe this world isn't all that bad though I just met her mear hours ago.


End file.
